Quest for Storage/Transcript
* Nacie: I can't believe you dragged me out of the house for this. * and Rebecca are walking down the sidewalk. * Nacie: Is there really a reason I had to come along, Rebecca? * Rebecca Parham: Uh yeah, Nacie. I've never done this whole "storage" thing before. And it just, makes me feel better to have someone with me. * Nacie: Translation: You're a wuss. * Rebecca Parham: Be nice, Nacie. Besides, this place is supposed to be good. I didn't see a single bad review on Google. * was shocked for what Rebecca said. * Nacie: There weren't any reviews at all. * Rebecca Parham: Petty details. Listen, if this place is no good, we'll just go down the street to the next store. * went inside the store, and saw smoke, which is blown behind the desk. Rebecca approaches. * Rebecca Parham: Uh... hello? * Agetha: Alright, alright. * gets up and goes to the desk * Agetha: Welcome to Boondocks Self Storage. My name is Agetha. What do you want?! * Rebecca Parham: I need a "space". * Nacie: Unit. * Rebecca Parham: Unit! Unit! I need to rent a unit! * Agetha: I can give you a 12.5x17 non climate-control. Shouldn't leak too much this time of year. Bring insurance, it IS required. Your first month's rent will be $294, though I can't guarantee that will stay the same. I lock that front gate at exactly six o'clock. So you better not be behind it, cause you ain't getting out till morning. Sign here. * and Nacie are shocked * Rebecca Parham: Don't worry, Nacie. There are plenty of other storage to try. * Nacie: Oh, being still might beat my heart. * and Nacie go to another self-storage, in which the first month is free, but with purchases being 500$ or more. * went into another self-storage, and it had old furniture and a guy sleeping inside. * found a rat inside trash bags and screamed, and Rebecca found a giant cockroach and screamed. They found a dirty person with a contract, Nacie put a "condemned" sign on him and both ran away. Rebecca was running away from a dog. Dog barking. * Guy: Hey, he won't hurt you, he'd playin'. * and Nacie went into a different self-storage, which apparently had guaranteed security. However, there was a couple of gunshots on the window and even on the sign. * Rebecca Parham: One place. Not one stinkin' place. I am a pretty simple girl. I don't need much, I just need a place that's clean, affordable, secure, to put all my junk, but what do I do to get his deals and giant cockroaches. Oh, and let's not forget the guard dog because I need a giant monster attacking me every single time. I need to get into my unit. Oh my gosh, is there not a single place?! * Nacie: Becca! Becca! * Rebecca Parham: It's never-ending hazard of bad self storage! * Nacie: megaphone BECCA!!!! * Rebecca Parham: Yes, Macey? * shows her Noah Ark's Self Storage, and they enter. * Noah Ark: Welcome to Noah's Ark self-storage. How may I help you? * Rebecca Parham: Noah Ark You smell just like I dreamed you would! * Noah Ark: Is she gonna be alright? * Nacie: I think she's gonna be just fine. * with singing Category:Transcripts